Thunderbirds: I don't want to be a Thunderbird
by Harri B
Summary: Jeff's daughter is about to start her last year at boarding school she knows she will be expected to become a Thunderbird. But what will happen when she makes the decision not to be a member of International Rescue?
1. Were not kids anymore

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds belongs to Gerry Anderson and anyone else associated with the television show and the movie. Melinda and any other characters not associated with movie or TV show belong to me. Please ask for my permission before using them.

A\N: This is my first Thunderbirds fanfic. I hope you like. Many thanks to Tikatu for being my beta, you rock!

_International Rescue Headquarters, Tracy Island, Somewhere in the South Pacific, 5.40 am_

The sun was just rising over Tracy Island and most of the island occupants were asleep, all except for Melinda Tracy. Melinda sat on a chair and watched the sunrise one last time.

Today she, her younger brother, Alan, Tintin and Fermat would all be returning to boarding school and for Melinda it was her last year at boarding school before college. She was so absorbed in thought she didn't hear Kyrano come up behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Melinda," he said.

She turned and smiled. "Good morning, Kyrano; you're up early."

"I am, Miss Melinda," he said. "You're also up early too."

"Yeah, I like to watch the sun rise; it's wonderful."

"It is," agreed Kyrano. "Looking forward to returning to school?"

"Yes, definitely".

"Well, I'm going to start packing the plane; see you at breakfast." He walked off, humming a merry tune.

Melinda smiled and stood up and walked back into the house.

_International Rescue Headquarters, Tracy Island, Somewhere in the South Pacific, 7.45 am_

Jeff Tracy sat down at the breakfast table to find one of his closest friends, Hiram Hackerbacker, jotting something down on a napkin.

Brains looked up.

"Good morning, Brains."

"Good morning Mr Tracy"

"Brains, I noticed that Thunderbird two took a hit to its left wing yesterday."

"I'll check on it when we return later."

"Thanks, Brains," said Jeff.

Jeff watched Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan discussed yesterday's mission in Wales.Two teenaged girls nearly died when their car hit a old house; the Thunderbirds got them out in time before the building collapsed.

"It was a close one," said Virgil.

"You just want to change the subject," said Scott, "because the blonde one kissed you on the lips and gave you her number." he smirked.

"So, Virge, when are you going to call her?" teased Gordon.

"Mind your own business," said Virgil.

Alan began to sing. "_Virgil and blonde girl sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, and then comes marriage and then comes a baby in a baby carriage."_

Virgil threw a dirty look at Alan. "How old are you Allie? Five?"

Jeff chuckled and noticed Alan stand up with his glass of pure orange juice. "Alan, where are you going?"

"To finish packing," replied Alan.

"Alan, you were supposed to have finished that last night."

"Dad, I had to come on the mission. I won't get to go on another mission until Christmas break."

"Hurry up."

Alan turned back and bumped into Melinda; the orange juice went onto her pale blue shirt. "Mel, I'm sorry."

"For Pete's sake, Alan! We're not kids anymore! Watch where you are walking!" She smelled her top. "Thanks very much; now I'm going to have to change again." She stormed off.

_8.40 am_

Jeff Tracy walked onto the plane to see Alan and Fermat playing Battleships and Melinda and Tintin discussing their favourite spies.

"Definitely Bond," said Tintin.

"No way!" said Melinda. "It either has to be Veronica Mars or Nancy Drew."

"We're about to lift off," said Kyrano. "Make sure your seatbelt is on."

Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon waved from the poolside area as the plane flew into the sky.

"I'm going to miss them," said Virgil.

Gordon groaned. "Geez, always the quiet one is the emotional one! Well, I have a cure to fix that!"

"What's that?" asked Virgil.

Suddenly he was thrown in the pool and Scott and Gordon, laughing, jumped in after him.

A\N: Hope you all liked! Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Back to school again

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds belongs to Gerry Anderson and anyone else associated with the television show and the movie. Melinda and any other characters not associated with movie or TV show belong to me. Please ask for my permission before using them.

A\N: This is my first Thunderbirds fanfic. I hope you like. Many thanks to Tikatu for being my beta, you rock! At the end will be a preview of chapter 3!

_Massachusetts_

Jeff, Brains, Kyrano, Alan, Fermat, Tin-Tin and Melinda sat in the limo on the way to Alan and Fermat's school.

"Boys," said Jeff. "We'll move you both in first, then we will drive to the girl's school."

"O.K," Alan said, returning back to his gaming magazine.

_Wharton Academy_

Melinda was lugging one of Alan's boxes out of the elevator, when she bumped into somebody and sent the stuff she was carrying flying.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," said Melinda, putting her box down and coming face to face with Rob Echolls. His father was one of the agents for IR and ever since Melinda could remember she had a crush on him.

"It's all right, Mel, it's my own fault." He pushed his hair back out of his face. "So, how was your summer?"

"Same old, same old," she said. "How was were your holidays?"

"Just played some video games, watched TV, played some soccer. You know, boring stuff," he said, laughing.

Melinda smiled. "I know what you mean."

"So," he said, changing the subject. "Are you trying out for the soccer team this year?"

"Yeah," said Melinda. "I've played for the school team ever since I've been here. Tryouts are tomorrow."

"Good luck; I'll be rooting for you," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

Alan appeared. "Melinda!" he shouted."Come on!"

"Bye," said Melinda, walking off.

"See you," whispered Rob, watching Melinda's departing back.

_Melinda's room_

An hour later, Melinda walked into her room.

"Mel!" shouted a girl. Suddenly she was wrapped in a hug.

"Hey George," said Melinda, smiling brightly. "You look fantastic."

"So do you; I love your highlights," said George, admiring Melinda's hair.

"Thanks. You remember my dad, don't you?" asked Melinda.

"Hey, Mr.T! What's up?" asked George.

"Hello, Georgina, how are you?" asked Jeff

"I'm peachy, Mr T. And, please, call me George, not Georgina," she asked.

"George," said Melinda. "You remember my brother, Alan, and our friends, Fermat and Tin-Tin."

"Of course," said George.

"This is Professor Hackenbacker, Fermat's father, and Mr.Belegant, Tin-Tin's father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said, shaking their hands. She turned her attention to Melinda. "Let's get you unpacked."

Four and a half hours later, the Tracys, Hackenbackers and Belegants had finished dinner and began returning the kids to their dorms. Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin had been dropped off and now was Melinda's turn.

"Goodbye, Kyrano, tell Onaha thank you for the blueberry muffins."

"Goodbye, Miss Tracy, I will do that."

"Goodbye, Brains."

"Goodbye, Melinda. I'll send you that new article when it comes," he stuttered.

"Thanks, Brains."

_10 minutes later._

Jeff and Melinda stood outside her room. Melinda noticed her dad's anxiousness; for a man as brilliant as Jeff Tracy, he wasn't good with the emotional side of things.

"Just hug me and tell me you'll miss me, Dad," said Melinda, trying to make things easier for Jeff.

Jeff looked at his daughter and hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"You to dad," said Melinda softly.

"Be a good kid," he said.

"When have I been anything but?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," said Jeff.

"Yeah," she said. "You better go; knowing Gordon, some chaos has happened."

Jeff laughed. "See you at Thanksgiving; bye," said Jeff, walking off.

"Bye," said Melinda, waving at her father's disappearing back.

A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 3.

The alarms began ringing on Tracy Island; the boys rushed into Command and Control for their briefing.

Jeff rushed into the room. "Where to, John?" he asked, addressing the screen where John was shown, sitting in Thunderbird Five.

"A fireworks factory in England; two people are trapped inside," John said, looking at his father and brothers.

Jeff rushed into his lift. "Thunderbirds are go."

A\N: Will the Thunderbirds complete this mission? For you to know that you have to hit the review button.


	3. Thunderbirds to the rescue

**Disclaimer: Thunderbirds belongs to Gerry Anderson and anyone else associated with the television show and the movie. Melinda and any other characters not associated with movie or TV show belong to me. Please ask for my permission before using them.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. At the end will be a preview of chapter 4.**

_Tracy Island,_

The alarm rung out; the boys rushed into Command Control for their briefing.

Jeff rushed into the room. "Where to, John?" he asked, addressing the screen where John was shown, sitting in Thunderbird Five.

"A fireworks factory in England; there are people are trapped," John said.

Jeff rushed into his lift. "Thunderbirds are go."

_Wharton,_

Alan, Fermat, Tin-Tin and Melinda were sitting in the main hall, talking about their class schedules and what extra-circular activities they would be taking, when Rob came over.

"Hey Rob," Alan greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi everyone" Rob said softly with his gaze lingering on Melinda.

"Hey Rob," Fermat stuttered.

"Hey," Tin-Tin said with a smile.

"Hi," Melinda said not very sure of herself.

Suddenly somebody shouted.

"The Thunderbirds!"

A hush fell across the room as everyone turned their attention to the T.V.

"Lisa Lowe is reporting live from the firework factory," the newsreader said. "Lisa, over to you."

"Thanks Chuck," Lisa said appearing on the screen. "I'm reporting live from the Clark Firework factory in England, where a huge blaze has broken out. A couple people are caught on one of the towers. An emergency call went out to the Thunderbirds, a few moments ago, as they are the only one's who have the equipment to save those people and extinguish the fire. They should be arriving any time soon… here they are!"

Thunderbird one and two flew onto the screen and everybody in the hall cheered.

"Excuse me," Melinda said pushing past a boy and out of the door.

Rob glanced at the T.V and then followed after Melinda.

_Clark's Firework Factory,_

"Scott, do you have visual on the people?" Jeff asked into the radio.

"Yes," Scott replied. "I have visual."

"Dropping the rescue platform, as we speak," Gordon said pressing a button.

The bottom of Thunderbird two opened up with the rescue platform coming down and Virgil was standing on it in protective gear.

"Firing emergency rescue lines."

Four emergency rescue lines were fired from Thunderbird one and the people stuck them onto themselves.

"Virgil, have you got the lines attached?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Virgil said. "Hold on guys!" he shouted as the rescue platform began moving back up to Thunderbird two with the people holding onto the rope as they were led to safety.

"Scott, commence knock down procedure.

"Will do," Scott said pressing a button. A rocket left Thunderbird one and hit the firework factory where the fire was distinguished.

"Bulls eye!" Jeff shouted. "All right boys, let's take these birds home."

"FAB!" Scott shouted.

_Wharton,_

"As you can see," Lisa Lowe said. "The rocket fired from Thunderbird one has completely deprived the fire of the oxygen that it needed to burn. Once again, the Thunderbirds have done it. Back to you Chuck."

The T.V went off and everyone returned to what they were doing.

"I can't wait until I finish school," Alan said. "Melinda is so lucky; she can join them in a couple of months."

"Where is Melinda?" Tin-Tin asked.

"She went off with Rob," Fermat stuttered.

"No!" Alan shouted.

"What's wrong?" Tin-Tin asked.

"Gordon and I have this bet going. He believes that Rob and Melinda will get together and I disagree. Now, I'm losing the bet." Alan grumpily said.

"How much?" Fermat stuttered.

"Fifty dollars," Alan said.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Tin-Tin said walking off followed by Alan and Fermat.

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 4.**

"Why do you rush out of the room when the Thunderbirds are on?" Rob asked.

"You want to know why?" Melinda asked staring at her feet.

"Yes," Rob said staring at Melinda.

"Keep this to yourself, but I don't want to be a Thunderbird," Melinda quietly said.

**A\N: Who will win the bet? Why doesn't Melinda want to be a Thunderbird? If you want to know, hit the review button.**


End file.
